


Class, Sophistication and Taste

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crack, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt watches as Blaine starts going to McKinley, committing fashion errors of the highest order, one after another. He decides to answer this obvious cry for help with a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class, Sophistication and Taste

Kurt'd had the strange idea that Blaine -- the Blaine who was cool and suave and could talk to anyone about anything -- would be able to slip into attending public school without making any more of a ripple than any other transfer student. Blaine was handsome, and there had been some definite head turns the few times he'd stepped on McKinley grounds. Very quickly, however, Kurt was discovering that was because Blaine filled out the Dalton uniform in a way that most students could not. Navy blazers and ties; gray slacks and slim loafers; hair pushed back into something confined and conservative -- they shouted that Blaine was different from the students at McKinley High. Blaine had class. Blaine had sophistication. Blaine had everything one could expect from good breeding and better education.

Except, it seemed, a sense of _taste_.

Acceptance was something that Kurt'd had high hopes for when he first heard of Blaine's transfer. He'd thought that, between the two of them, Blaine had the best hope for it, and at first the hope seemed justified. At McKinley High, a great deal of one's inauguration into the hierarchy had to do with what one wore, and Blaine blessedly showed up in a [patterned brown sweater](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/PRINGLE/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39193534FW/sts/sr_clothingmen80) with the regal lion crest clawing his way through a yellow crosshatch across the front zipper. The hem folded over the top of his [light grey straight-leg jeans](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/EMPORIO+ARMANI/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36189071OS/sts/sr_clothingmen80) in a way that didn't make him look any shorter than he already was, but did manage to narrow his appearance so he looked smaller anyway. It was casual but with an edge that said prep and money and Kurt could easily approve of it.

Over the next few days, though, Blaine went through a [series](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-Need-a-Beer-Short-Sleeve-Tee/15049659) of [nerdy t-shirts](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-Ray-of-Sunshine-Short-Sleeve-Tee/15049655) with catch phrases [from Jersey Shore](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-Jersey-Shore-Mass-Appeal-Tee/14892688) or emblazoned with [the face of a storm trooper](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-Super-Trooper-Raglan-Tee/14964772). Alone, they weren't bad per se -- not at all up to the standard that his first day at school had implied -- but Blaine had paired each of them with [pleated khaki pants](http://www.walmart.com/ip/George-Men-s-Pleat-Front-Wrinkle-Resistant-Pants/15024524) and a pair of [black faux-leather loafers](http://www.walmart.com/ip/George-Men-s-William-Dress-Shoes/14098984), which was a travesty which just should not happen. Kurt forgave the t-shirts because he knew just how nerdy that Blaine could be but if he never saw those pants again, it would be too soon.

When Blaine got slushied for being in glee club while he was wearing [a red sweater vest with an overlarge argyle print](http://www.walmart.com/ip/American-Classics-Men-s-Argyle-Sweater-Vest/15126185), something he would have expected out of Artie instead of a Dalton Academy attendant, Kurt was almost glad that the older boy's clothes were ruined for the day. He felt bad for his own relief, though, and helped Blaine clean up in the restroom with paper towels from the dispenser and warm water. Blaine's despondent half-smile as he unzipped the sweater vest was disheartening, but at least the thing got trashed. For a while, Kurt happily got to hope that Blaine would sticking with the [white mandarin collared shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MAISON+MARTIN+MARGIELA+14/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/38163405LO/sts/sr_clothingmen80) he'd apparently been hiding underneath.

Blaine crushed that hope very quickly.

"I'm glad I brought a spare," he tossed over his shoulder casually and pulled out from his backpack an honest-to-god [red flannel shirt](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Faded-Glory-Men-s-Flannel-Sherpa-Lined-Shirt-Jacket/14528157), the likes of which Kurt had only considered when he was going through a sexual identity crisis.

"What is this?" Kurt blurted.

Blaine rubbed the thick material of the flannel between his fingers. "It's very comfortable," he said while his wet curls stuck to his cheek.

"Fashion isn't supposed to be comfortable," Kurt hissed because he wanted to rip the flannel shirt right off of Blaine's shoulders -- and not just because they looked so good in the shirt that was currently being smothered by sherpa-lining and offensive plaid patterns. "Why else would high heels exist?"

"Um," Blaine stared at him a little wide-eyed. "I don't.... know?"

And maybe the thing was that he really didn't know anything, Kurt thought over the next few weeks as he watched Blaine ricochet between clothing choices that [were really really acceptable](http://lookbook.nu/look/1277732-The-Eagle), through the [the Cookie Monster Hoodie](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-Cookie-Monster-Hoodie/14690951) that Kurt would burn on anyone else yet somehow just made Blaine look adorable and young, to a [shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/RA-RE/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/38162009VE/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that looked unreasonably as if an over-bright Monet threw up all over it. He observed Blaine successfully match [western style boots](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Wrangler-Men-s-Paisley-Western-Boots/14971160) with a [western style shirt](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Wrangler-Men-s-Western-Work-Shirt/8154791) but the [digitized camouflage cargo pants](http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/DigiCamo-Pants-956412.jsp) in between just made Kurt want to strike his head repeatedly against the wall until the image in his head didn't exist. One day Blaine was wearing a [sweater of suspiciously Gryffindor coloring](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/G-STAR+RAW/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39175756CS/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that looked fantastic, except that it was super long in the trunk so Blaine's already short stature just seemed shorter. Then the next day, he was wearing a shirt with an [ugly black and white truck print](http://www.walmart.com/ip/George-Men-s-Short-Sleeve-Printed-Shirt/13352510) that actually made Kurt do a bit of a double take because _oh my god what_.

With every passing day, Kurt's mental image of Blaine as a cool, suave, and entirely capable young man was chipped at. Eventually, all he was left with was this guy who was a year older than him, who sang happily and proudly, and who could wear anything he pulled off the rack with a kind of pleased happiness that was inexplicable considering no one should ever be that happy wearing [this magic eye-puzzle of a t-shirt](http://1uglyshirt.com/store/Flamer-p-418.html). The thing about it was that Blaine managed to maintain this weirdly, mind-boggling attractiveness through it all. He still smiled, even while Kurt was just short of staging a wardrobe intervention, and he always seemed to pay careful, devoted attention to the things Kurt said. 

Kurt _liked_ Blaine. He really did -- because Blaine was nice and because he'd watched Kurt intently when he was helping clean the slushie from his hair -- and Blaine didn't deserve all these wardrobe malfunctions when he could have better. Therefore, it wasn't a hardship at all for Kurt to draw the line when Blaine showed up in an [aqua jacket with cartoon patches down one sleeve](http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/wenn2852820.jpg) and what could possibly be upside down carrots on either breast.

"No," Kurt said very firmly before Blaine had even fully made it out of his car. Blaine's bewildered look wasn't allowed be that adorable and distracting. Luckily, the salmon colored shirt Blaine had paired with the jacket had eaten up all of Kurt's attention. "I am not letting you on school grounds while you're wearing this-" He gestured vaguely up and down at Blaine's body and oh my god, _[those shoes](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Special-Occasions-By-Saugus-Shoe-Men-s-Dapper-in-White-Patent/12496577)_. "I can't even. We have got to fix this."

Blaine had the audacity to perch himself on the hood of his car and cross his ankles while he popped his collar a little. "This?" he questioned with this dopey smile. "It's a loaner from my brother's friend. You don't approve?"

Kurt took a calming breath with his eyes closed because, if he looked at that eye-searing jacket while he answered this question, he'd shout _NO. NO I DON'T BECAUSE THOSE COLORS ARE A CRIME AGAINST NATURE._ Instead, he splayed his hands between them and said as pleasantly as he could: "I just need you to pick a style and stick with it."

Scratching at the back of his head, Blaine laughed. "Ah, well, the thing is-"

Peeking with one eye, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine ducking his head to hide a blush.

"The thing is I don't know much about this kind of stuff," he admitted and off of Kurt's plainly surprised look, continued: "I've been wearing uniforms for years now. I'm a bit behind on the times and I can't remember what I used to like."

"So, what, you went out and bought everything?" Kurt asked with a hysterical, affronted pitch winding into his voice.

" _No,_ " Blaine drawled out slowly. "I'm kind of working with what I already had."

Both of his hands at his cheeks, Kurt shook his head woefully. "Oh my god, you needed help even before the uniforms." He grabbed Blaine's hands into his own. "It's okay. Blaine, I'm here for you."

Blaine's eyes curled as he smiled. "Is this some kind of charity?" he teased.

"Believe me," Kurt said urgently. "I'm doing this for both of us."

\--

 _This_ turned out to be a makeover of epic proportions the following Saturday.

They started with Blaine's closet, the bulk of which was still his old Dalton uniforms, and there was a smattering of suits, which Blaine explained were second hand from his older and much taller brother. Kurt shoved his way past the Armani and Dunhill that were cut for a different person and found the folded stacks of clothing from which Blaine had been so erroneously choosing. Immediately, Kurt saw that certain things needed to go; things like [this](http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/Tripp-Turquoise-Skull-ZipOff-Pants-272169.jsp) and [this](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Dickies-Men-s-Stonewashed-Bib-Overalls/5543976) and [this](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Walls-Men-s-12-oz.-Rigid-Duck-Insulated-Coveralls/11714624).

"You've never even been to Texas," Kurt said as he added a [Dallas Cowboys jersey](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Men-s-NFL-Dallas-Cowboys-DeMarcus-Ware-94-Jersey/14645617) to the pile of NEVER AGAIN clothing. "Also, I thought you liked college football better."

"I _do_ like college football," Blaine argued, wincing as Kurt threw out a [floral patterned shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/VIVIENNE+WESTWOOD+MAN/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/38169143AF/sts/sr_clothingmen80) without remorse. "Sorry if I didn't know any better in my youth."

"The poor judgment of your younger years is becoming abundantly clear to me the further I progress," he told Blaine flatly as he shook the [next article of clothing](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/COMME+des+GAR%C3%87ONS+SHIRT/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/38171315OL/sts/sr_clothingmen80) in his hands. "I mean, seriously. What is this even?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine took the shirt from Kurt's hands and added it to the growing pile.

"Is this a _kilt_?" Kurt screeched after a few more minutes went by.

"The Irish wear kilts too!" Blaine said, looking injured.

"Blaine," Kurt replied with gravity, holding up the [green plaid garment](http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/Tripp-Green-Plaid-Kilt-220656.jsp) to the other boy's body. "It goes down to your calves. Also, it has chains on it." It went to the Pile.

Blaine leaned over him as Kurt dug further into the stacks of clothing. "Is there nothing in here that you like?"

Kurt patted the stacks of [jeans](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/C%27N%27C%27+COSTUME+NATIONAL/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36203768WL/sts/sr_clothingmen80) to his right. "You can't really go wrong with denim ever." He scratched at the artfully ripped holes that ran down the legs of a pair of [skinny jeans](http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/Bottoms/Tripp-Light-Blue-Destroyed-Skinny-Jeans-240995.jsp). "And you have a lot of [sweaters](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/HYDROGEN/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39199240KL/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that suit your body type. And even though they haven't been refitted to you, there are the suits, of course."

"Of course," Blaine echoed and Kurt glanced up at him.

Kurt'd been worried for a second that he was too quick to critique, that maybe he was cutting through Blaine's closet a bit too thoroughly to avoid stabbing at his pride as well, but when he looked up at him, Blaine was watching him fondly from where he was braced against the door frame.

"I won't worry about you with a suit," Kurt told him while his eyes traced the way his hair was slightly out of its usual slicked back confines. There were curls forming around his ears and around his neck and it had the very pleasant effect of making Kurt think about what Blaine would be like completely undone. He cleared his throat. "I already know you know how to wear a blazer."

"I'm glad you noticed." Blaine shifted and smiled lightly. "You really enjoy this whole makeover thing, don't you?" Kurt nodded sort of helplessly. “Okay. So let’s go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Kurt’s eyes dropped to where Blaine’s hands dug in his front pocket for his cell phone.

“Yeah.” Blaine flashed the clock on his phone at him and said, “it’s still early after all. We can get a couple solid hours in, then take a late lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“Yeah.” Blaine dropped into a crouch next to Kurt. “And since you’re the knowledgeable one here between the two of us,” he tapped Kurt on the nose, “you can dress me in whatever you like.”

Kurt just had to tease because otherwise, he'd start thinking about how good Blaine will look in the clothes he’d pick out for him. “Even if it’s a [sequin cocktail dress](http://www.ecrater.com/p/9448814/haute-pink-sequin-mini-tank)?” he asked.

And true to his good-natured disposition, Blaine dropped one knee to the ground and twisted his body so it was at an angle to Kurt. He hitched his shoulders around his neck and tilted his head back to expose his throat a little. The movement was meant to be humorous, but Blaine’s eyes had gone half lidded and his curls were shaking out of their hold more aggressively and Blaine’s voice was purring when he asked: “Do you really think it would suit me?”

Kurt laughed because he was meant to, but he had much, much better ideas than dresses. “Not at all.” He shoved at Blaine’s shoulder. “Maybe just... some shirts.”

“And pants,” Blaine added, nodding and smiling like they were coming up with the best plan in the universe. “I’m going to need more than jeans.”

And it was probably definitely because Blaine had put forward a need for pants that Kurt was all kinds of keyed up as he ushered the other boy into the dressing room at the mall. He had a wide selection of clothing in his arms and maybe Blaine would find things he liked among them. He picked the handicapped stall in the back because it had three hooks on the wall instead of the usual one and there was also a long, low-sitting seat for Kurt to dump all the clothes on before he started putting them up.

“You sure did pick a lot of stuff,” commented Blaine from behind him and Kurt heard the rustling slide of his leather satchel dropping to the floor. “You think I’ll look good in all of it?”

Blaine’s voice was a little muffled and Kurt’s brows wrinkled trying to figure out why that might be. It was only when he turned to gather up more hangers to put on the hooks that he saw a flash of creamy skin out of the corner of his eye, and he absolutely did not let loose a small shout of surprise when he realized that Blaine had dumped to the side, not only his satchel, but also his shirt and was undoing his jeans and-

Okay maybe Kurt's voice did kind of reach screeching decibels when he said: " _What are you doing?_ "

"Um," Blaine began, drawing out the hum of the sound with some uncertainty. His hands were still -- amazingly -- at the front of his [button fly jeans](http://www.yoox.com/item.asp?din=1&tskay=3FD17CD7&cod10=42159514JA&dept=men&sts=sr_men80) with the first couple undone. "Taking off my clothes," and when Kurt continued to stare at the dusting of hair trailing down from his belly button to the edge of his [underwear](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/men/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/48118192XW/sts/sr_men80), he went on: "So... I can try on _other_ clothes...?"

"Oh," Kurt chirped with strained brightness. It was really very difficult to tear his eyes away from letters he could read in the part of Blaine's fly. 

"Kurt?" Blaine's head tilted toward him. "Am I doing something wrong here?"

"No," Kurt breathed and turned sharply on his heel out of sheer force of will. "In fact, it's nice to know that I won't have to choose your underwear along with everything else."

The bright chuckle behind him sent a roll of shivers up Kurt's spine and quite possibly the worst sound he would ever hear for the rest of his life was the slide and ruffle of Blaine's jeans going down his legs and being kicked to the side. Of course, just when he'd thought that, Blaine's bare arm reached past him for the [first pair of pants](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/BIKKEMBERGS/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36182277DP/sts/sr_clothingmen80) on the hook.

And Jesus-

He smelled _stupidly good_.

Reaching for a [long-sleeved maroon shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MAISON+MARTIN+MARGIELA+10/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/38163468PO/sts/sr_clothingmen80), Kurt tried to get a hold of himself while Blaine was shuffling around by the mirror with the charcoal pants. This was nothing to get worked up over. This was Blaine after all, and they were friends. They shared some common interests beyond just boys and singing, but friendship was where they drew the line. Kurt took the shirt off its hanger with more force than was probably necessary. He told himself fiercely that it didn't matter who was helping him pick out clothes; Blaine probably would've taken off his clothes just as easily with anyone else and it was not a sign of sexual attraction or even a high comfort level with Kurt specifically.

Turning, Kurt found Blaine standing in front of the mirror with his hands on his hips and his head tilted to the side. He took the shirt out of Kurt's hands without prompting and pulled it on. Watching Blaine's fingers work the buttons through the correct holes was a pleasant enough distraction for a little while but eventually, Kurt's gaze tracked downward... to where the pants sagged abysmally around the ass.

"Oh, no," Kurt said with a disappointed little frown.

"What?" Blaine raised a brow. "Purple isn't my color?"

"It's maroon," Kurt corrected absently and while he was asking- "And no, it isn't. But the problem is the pants. You're not wearing those to school."

Blaine twisted to look over his shoulder to see what Kurt was seeing in the mirror. "I can just get it tailored, can't I?"

Grimacing, Kurt pulled down another pair of pants for Blaine to change into. "You could, but why bother when you can buy something else that suits you better?" he said. "Now take off your pants."

It proceeded like this:

Another pair of [black pants](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DOLCE+%26+GABBANA/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36195775GI/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that thankfully did not hang so loosely in the back but also had unfortunately low pockets that made it look weird on Blaine anyway. The maroon shirt got exchanged for a [navy blue cardigan](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DAVID+MAYER+NAMAN/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39198804QL/sts/sr_clothingmen80). Navy was definitely suitable to Blaine's coloring and when he pulled it over his head and straightened out the back of it with a tug, his hair came away from the experience looking more ruffled than usual.

"Nice," Kurt complimented before he realized he was looking at the way the cardigan's lines shaped out Blaine's chest.

"Maybe," Blaine replied, tugging at the high collar. "Maybe something not in Dalton colors?"

Kurt said, "sure, okay," and handed Blaine a [red cardigan](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/REPLAY/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39192219US/sts/sr_clothingmen80) with an R logo knit into the left breast. "How about this?"

The coloring was a better, they decided together, and the style did have a sort of fifties era thing to it that appealed to Blaine tremendously. It went well with the dark pants but Blaine's expression became stupidly happy when he saw the cardigan with [these pants](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/HAUTE/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36208891UE/sts/sr_clothingmen80). Kurt only agreed to let him have the set so long as he never put anything into the pockets and didn't tell Blaine that it was ridiculous how well the pants fit around his thighs.

Alarmingly, Blaine tried on [a pair of olive green pants](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/LOVE+MOSCHINO/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36183357UO/sts/sr_clothingmen80) with a [horizontally striped sweater](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/COSTUME+NATIONAL+HOMME/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39199496NB/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that broadened his shoulders but did absolutely nothing for his height. They went through [even](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/C.P.+COMPANY/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39189168LK/sts/sr_clothingmen80). [more](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39181002IM/sts/sr_clothingmen80). [cardigans](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/KAOS/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/39203938ED/sts/sr_clothingmen80) until Blaine's hair had almost completely come out of it's styling and was becoming this tangled, curled mess in the back. Blaine seemed to be getting the hang of the process as they moved on from cardigans to [sweatshirts](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/HTC/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/43132350BE/sts/sr_clothingmen80) and he seemed especially fond of the one that said, "[Dripping with sweat for no apparent reason](http://www.yoox.com/item.asp?cod10=43132665)." It was only when they started in on the [t-shirts](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MINIMUM/dept/men/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/37207643DF/sts/sr_men80) that Kurt started getting used to seeing Blaine's skin appear in front of his eyes.

Luckily, Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's gaze tracking the exposure of his body or else things might've become seriously awkward. It was enough for Kurt that he seemed to be totally okay to watch his friend enter a semi-naked state between every outfit. Even if his breath started to stick in his throat whenever Blaine pulled his head out from under shirts that had [_Coming Soon_](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/COMING+SOON/dept/men/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/37213564TJ/sts/sr_men80) scrawled across the shoulders, Kurt was in no way going to be completely turned on by the task at hand. 

Not even when Blaine got sort of wild eyed as he went: "Oooh, [vests](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MASTER+COAT/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/49115711SI/sts/sr_clothingmen80)!"

In hindsight, Kurt supposed that Blaine's enthusiastic cheer at the sight of a [black vest](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MASTER+COAT/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/49115711SI/sts/sr_clothingmen80) could have been some kind of warning. The thing was that Kurt liked suit vests. He liked them a lot. There was something about them that implied refined punkish attitude. Who needed a waistcoat? Not I, said the suit vest! Waistcoats were for people that wanted to be proper and follow the rules, but vests -- vests ditched that idea to the wayside. Where sweater vests were soft and cuddly with their knit choreography, _suit vests_ were straight and sharp lines. They cut straight through to Kurt and made him want to lay his hands on them and just touch.

If Kurt had been giving himself a proud pat on the back before -- when he'd been dealing so remarkably well with Blaine's lean legs and Blaine's tempting-beyond-belief underwear appearing within arm's reach every few minutes -- then he'd really been getting ahead of himself. Now that he knew what was under those clothes, under the [white skinny jeans](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/CHEAP+MONDAY/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36184445MB/sts/sr_clothingmen80) and the [Paul Frank designs](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/PAUL+FRANK/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/37202558FD/sts/sr_clothingmen80), it took everything Kurt had to stop thinking about them once they were covered up.

Every article of clothing had the unfortunate tendency of accentuating the planes of Blaine's form and while the other boy's tastes had started out as abysmal, picking clothes that did everything to hide his attributes, he'd learned fast what kinds of things would earn approval under Kurt's benevolent guidance. And now it was like Blaine was taking all that knowledge and using it against him.

Seriously. [Vests.](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DAVID+MAYER+NAMAN/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/49116896UP/sts/sr_clothingmen80)

This was kind of normal right? It was perfectly, absolutely normal to get wrapped up in thoughts of Blaine going to his closet every single morning before school and picking out his clothes from the things Kurt had chosen for him. It was even kind of wonderful thinking about Blaine wearing those clothes to school. Maybe it wouldn't be obvious to everyone but there would be some -- there would be _some_ who'd see Kurt's influence in his wardrobe. He might not ever be able to live it down and maybe the teasing would become even more relentless, but it would be worth it, he thought, to look at Blaine to see the mark he'd put on the other boy's life.

That is, if he survived the rest of the afternoon, what with Blaine shucking the skinny jeans to the side in favor of a [pair of steel grey Marc Jacobs](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/MARC+JACOBS/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/36183783FI/sts/sr_clothingmen80) that fit him in a way that was mind-numbingly fantastic.

It was probably because of the pants that Kurt forgot to protest the [red shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/37221856MM/sts/sr_clothingmen80) with the detail print of suit lapel and tie in disarray. But then Blaine was pulling [the last vest](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/SPURR+by+SIMON+SPURR/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/49116518TL/sts/sr_clothingmen80) from the pile around his body and it hugged the shape of his rib cage and flared ever so slightly at the waist and maybe -- just maybe -- Kurt's focus was suddenly narrowed on how Blaine's fingers flipped the buttons through their holes without fumbling and how they rechecked their work by sweeping the front of the vest flat. And maybe Kurt suddenly really liked how there was a flare of vivid red in drop of the vest's collar because it splashed up to where Blaine's throat started and he could watch as his Adam's apple rose as he swallowed.

 _Shit_ , Kurt thought as soon as it became abundantly clear what a horrible idea this make over was becoming.

"You like this?" Blaine asked. Kurt utterly failed to answer him; he was far too caught up in the realization that, if he allowed Blaine to be around him in that outfit with any kind of frequency, he was going to ruin their friendship _by jumping his bones_. Blaine carried on, seemingly obvious: "I like this."

"It makes you look too skinny," Kurt blurted because that was the first thing he could think of.

It wasn't quite a lie. Yes, the vest did make him look slender at the waist but between the short sleeves of the t-shirt under it and the kind of narrow shoulders of the vest, Blaine's shoulders looked enticingly broader than usual. His pants hugged at his legs -- not tight like skinny jeans, but just enough to give him some shape in pretty much all the right areas.

Blaine swiveled toward him, stuck his thumbs in his belt loops and sort of flapped his hands around the level of his hips while he rocked on his heels. It was kind of a stupid gesture but succeeded in dragging Kurt's gaze to Blaine's crotch, which -- notably -- was being very nicely pointed out. 

"Maybe some boys like skinny," Blaine suggested idly, then shrugged. "But if you think that way..." His mouth twisted into a small smile. "Shame," he commented. "I think my favorite part of this outfit are the shoes, though."

And that was around when Blaine dropped to his knees.

And while Kurt was inwardly flailing at how his brain was going in really wrong places, Blaine tilted his head up from where he was putting on [his shoes](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/shoesmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/44255893SV/sts/sr_shoesmen80) and flipping a batch of curls out of his face before asking: "Are you hungry yet?"

It should have been a casual question, a reminder of their plans to do lunch after all this shopping, but Blaine kept on talking and kept on angling toward Kurt and Kurt backed right up into the wall of the dressing room with his voice in his throat because Blaine's voice had gone kind of rumbling and terrifyingly earnest as he said: "Because I'm starving."

Oh, every part of Kurt knew exactly what was about to happen, but he denied it up until the last second because he was already shaking and Blaine hadn't even touched him yet. He'd just braced his hands on either side of Kurt's legs, hands splayed across the wall while he leaned in.

"Kurt?"

Looking down at Blaine, Kurt could honestly say that the threshold he was lingering on was one he wanted to cross. But it was still scary -- so scary that, when he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair, it was with a hard touch so that Blaine wouldn't feel him tremble.

Kurt had to swallow past his fear. "What is this?"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked and he swayed against the hold Kurt had in his hair. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

 _No, not especially_ , Kurt wanted to say. "I was kind of busy trying to get you to look good," he said instead, thickly.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. "About that-"

Blaine plastered himself against Kurt with an open mouth and Kurt couldn't look away from how Blaine was just moving his lips over his hipbone and slowly traveling more midline. He could barely feel the touch through his jeans, but the heat of Blaine's breath soaked in to the skin, leeching through the fabric. That was enough, so help him, to have him hard right then and there.

"I could always tell when you liked something I was wearing," he was saying as he found the shape of Kurt's cock and Jesus, Kurt was being nuzzled now and it should not be this hot. "You'd blush, Kurt," Blaine was saying and Kurt could feel a blush forming now, growing like flames on his cheeks, "and it made me feel so good that I could make you look like that."

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hair. It was so easy with his hair disturbed by changing clothes so frequently. It curled hard around Kurt's fingers, still trapped in locks by gel and hairspray, and Blaine made a grunting noise that was all gruff and short and manly as he fought against Kurt's grip to get his mouth to Kurt's zipper.

His voice was rough with want. "Let me-"

He could only hope that neither of them would regret this later. "Blaine-"

"Kurt, please," Blaine said with the sincere _trust me_ tone that had given Kurt so much trouble before yet still managed to find all the lingering threads of Kurt's hope and braid them together into a rope. It bound them together. He couldn't exactly say no when Blaine used that tone to say: "Let me do this."

He didn't even want to.

When Kurt's grip finally slackened, Blaine, for all that he'd seemed desperate for it two seconds ago, was gentle. He nosed up under Kurt's sweater and kissed his belly above the clasp of his jeans. The terror jolted back up Kurt's spine, though, when Blaine's hands moved away from the wall to his hips. The second he tensed, though, those hands went right back to where they were.

Blaine looked up at him. "I could do it with my teeth if you'd prefer," he said, with a quick drop of his eyes to Kurt's fly, "but it wouldn't be very sexy."

Kurt hadn't meant to imply that he didn't want Blaine to continue. His want for this vibrated under his skin harder with every second longer this took, but-- Kurt undid the button for Blaine and unzipped his fly for Blaine and his breath did a sort of stutter-stop of surprise when Blaine's mouth caught the knuckle of one index finger and sucked at it. It was kind of like a _thank you_ at this point, Kurt felt.

Kurt was already putting his hands between his skin and his jeans to help his pants down by the time Blaine had whispered, _could you_ , and the hot pant of his breath across the front of Kurt's [underwear](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/men/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/48125643XQ/sts/sr_men80) was just -- _wow_ \-- kind of exhilarating.

Then Blaine's mouth was on him; it was hot like it had been with the jeans but it was also wetter -- like, crazy wet hot and good enough that Kurt kind of cried out in surprise. Even here, though, Blaine was careful, mouthing slowly across the length of Kurt's erection and never moving his hands from the walls and giving an encouraging sort of rumble when Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's curls so he could see better. Blaine's tongue pressed hard against Kurt's dick and saliva soaked into the thin cloth that separated them and maybe he was a little excited to be able to make Blaine groan just by shoving his underwear down.

Here was where Blaine got really excited. Kurt knew even then because Blaine lifted himself up from where he'd been sitting back on his heels. He was fully on his knees now and that meant that he was just above eye level with Kurt's cock which meant that when he was going down on Kurt -- like, actually letting Kurt's cock past his lips with this eager sort of hitch in his breath -- it meant he was really going down. And while Kurt was trembling against the wall trying so hard not to crumple, he fisted his hands in the bright cherry red of Blaine's [t-shirt](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/37221856MM/sts/sr_clothingmen80) under the back collar of his [vest](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/SPURR+by+SIMON+SPURR/dept/clothingmen/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/49116518TL/sts/sr_clothingmen80) and yanked.

Blaine's shirt was pathetically thin under Kurt's hands. It gave way under his tugs, sliding up Blaine's back so far that, when Kurt watched it in the mirror, it slid up under the iron grey of Blaine's vest with hardly any resistance. Revenge was sweet, however, and Kurt sucked in a sharp breath of air when he noticed it: the [narrow strip of black](http://www.yoox.com/item/YOOX/DIESEL/dept/men/tskay/3FD17CD7/rr/1/cod10/48118192XW/sts/sr_men80) above Blaine's waistline with DIESEL written in white just peeking around his left hip.

When Blaine shifted to spread his knees -- a small thing that Kurt might not have noticed had he not been watching them together so avidly in the mirror -- and a bit more of Blaine's underwear revealed itself, Kurt whimpered Blaine's name and was rewarded by the other boy sucking him deeper.

"Shit," Kurt cursed and cupped at the back of Blaine's neck, thumb and forefinger hiding in dark curls while the others rubbed at the hard nubs of his spine.

In the mirror, Blaine's head of unruly hair was trapped in the circle of Kurt's arms and Kurt's whole body was bracketed by Blaine's and he was caught up in the idea of them being trapped by each other in all these different ways. It didn't stop him from noticing when one of Blaine's arms dropped from the wall to rub between his legs.

 _Fuck the mirror,_ Kurt thought fiercely, suddenly, _I want to see this._

Blaine sucked at him with closed eyes and hollowed cheeks and his tongue swept around Kurt's cock in a way that was just a reminder and it was good, so fucking good, that maybe, if he weren't trying so hard not to fall, he might try thrusting into Blaine's mouth. Kurt wasn't so sure he'd like sucking cock, but he'd like to see for himself some day. It was clear, though, that Blaine did like it because his hand was in his pants, cupping and rubbing at his cock while he made these stifled little noises around Kurt's length.

"Shit," Kurt said again, kind of wonderingly so. "Blaine-"

Pulling off of Kurt with a small smack, Blaine looked up at him with a sly smile. "Come here," he said and yes, absolutely, that was enough of a reason for Kurt's knees to give out and let him sink to the ground. "You should be quieter," he warned as he crowded into Kurt's space and nosed his cheek. "Public space and all."

"Right," Kurt shuddered, grabbing at Blaine's shoulders. His heart was pounding in his chest; he could smell himself on Blaine, which was kind of weirdly sexy. "Don't want to get caught."

They were totally about to-

When Blaine kissed, he was hard about it, open mouthed and hot, but so much more fierce than Kurt was entirely prepared for. It was Blaine's mouth covering his own and sucking at his lips and hot, hot breath and both of them shaking together because the want was so much. Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck and Blaine pressed him into the wall of the dressing room and then it was their cocks lined up between them, rubbing against each other, skin to skin and slick with spit and precome. Kurt had to tighten his hold on Blaine's neck when the other boy started jerking them together; he had to kiss Blaine harder, more thoroughly, if only to stifle the noises they were both making by smothering them between their bodies.

Kurt wanted this to go on forever -- this straining toward completion that they were doing together -- and whenever they were done with this, Kurt wanted to do it all over again. He kissed Blaine with the idea that he was never going to stop for the rest of his life and that he was always going to want Blaine beside him like this, devouring him with a steady, unrelenting devotion. 

"Come on," Blaine whispered into Kurt's mouth. His expression was tight -- brows scrunched together, eyes tight and intense -- as he looked at Kurt. "I want to see you, Kurt."

And that was enough -- oh, shit, that was perfect -- to have Kurt spilling between them while he gritted his teeth against the sound. And _shitshitshit_ kept right on repeating in Kurt's head while Blaine followed, biting into his lower lip, because holy shit, their friendship was completely ruined now, wasn't it?

It was quite likely that all of that showed on Kurt's face because Blaine closed the space between them to kiss him gently. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kurt echoed, tentatively. "Are we okay?"

Blaine licked his lips and really unreasonably, Kurt's body rather helplessly longed for more kisses. "Depends," he murmured, cheeks going red. "Is okay... good?"

Okay so maybe their friendship wasn't ruined. Maybe it was better than good now. When that thought made Kurt smile at Blaine, the other boy's response was so brilliantly relieved that Kurt wondered why he'd been uncertain in the wake of things at all. 

"Blaine," Kurt said with slight seriousness. "Okay is wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Written aaaaaages ago, so I'm aware that the starkid references has long gone out of style by the time of republishing this here. At the time, though, _super awesome_.


End file.
